Dicing with Death Episode 041
Recap Era: Age of Mist Day 1 Fenric the 20 year old Wild Mage has just fled Swampside, having done an experiment to make Greek Fire and accidentally burned down his parents house, killing them. He is in the town of Marmaan as we enter the story outside the tavern "The Goofy Dog". Fenric is here to meet a man named Chase to buy a spellbook. Fenric heads inside and asks about Chase, and the bartender, Diagon, had Fenric talk to Gitech about it. Gitech explains that Chase got himself. Gitech's sister Cookie says that Chase went down into the sewers and disappeared, but he suspects that Chase than ran out on his sister instead. Fenric goes with Gitech to talk with Cookie about the situation. Fenric and Cookie talk about the magic book, Cookie says that Chase always had it on him, saying it was going to be his ticket to the big city. Cookie says she can take Fenric to Chase's lair in the sewers if Fenric agrees to take Cookie out of town when he leaves. Fenric agrees. Cookie takes Fenric to an ally and to a sewer grate, saying down this ladder is the lair. Fenric heads down into the sewers. Fenric looks around the sewers, following tracks. He pokes his quarterstaff in the water and finds it drops off to deeper area and something inside tries it pull it away from him, but Fenric wades into the sewerage and pulls it back with no sign of what did that. Fenric for a while but gets no answers and carries on. Fenric finds a dead body. As Fenric walks up to the body, a Lizardfolk, holding a crude spear,comes out of the sewer water. Fenric casts a "Sleep" spell on the Lizardfolk, knocking it out. Fenric inspects the dead human and finds they have nothing of value, but takes his earings. Fenric inspects the Lizardfolk and find it is stronger and larger than the ones he is used to in Swampside, but it holds nothing of value. Fenric retreats back to the ladder to the outside, but is spotted by another Lizardfolk. Fenric escapes before more combat can happen. On the surface Fenric gives Cookie the earrings and she says they are Chase's earings. Fenric explains he found the body down there, but there are Lizardfolk in the way. Cookie throws away the earnings and asks Fenric if he can get the treasure back from the Lizardfolk. Fenric says he can, but he'll need help. Fenric heads back to the "The Goofy Dog" tavern to find mercenaries. Gitech is sitting with his mentor Diagon. Fenric goes to talk to Gitech and hires him to help with the Lizardfolk tomorrow at first light. Fenric gets a room at "The Burning Candle" inn. Day 2 The next morning Fenric finds Gitech out the front of the "The Goofy Dog" with a good quality longsword and a cracked old medium shield. Gitech explains the sword was his fathers. The two head to the sewer grate and Cookie is waiting there with a Frying Pan, to stop Gitech going down. Gitech and Fenric head down anyway. In the sewers they head to where Chases's body was, but is gone, except for his boots. The two go deeper in the sewers. They run into a Lizardfolk and start combat then kill it. The two of them keep investigating. Fenric and Gitech find a dam and Fenric sees a tiny 6 inch dam, in the dam is a book. Fenric picks up the book then 2 Lizardfolk come around a corner and attacks. Gitech kills one Lizardfolk and the two of them retreat. The two retreat to the ladder and make it back to the surface where Cookie is waiting. As Gitech and his sister Cookie argue, Fenric inspects the book and it is called "The Times and Trials of the Great Kings of Ellis". They all head back to Gitech and Cookie's place and get a late breakfast. Fenric hangs out with Cookie for the rest of the day. Day 3 Fenric lets the wounded Gitech sleep and heads to the "The Goofy Dog" alone and talks with Diagon about hiring some mercenaries for the afternoon. He hires a Dwarf named Rockbreaker for a gold an hour to come with him to get the Spellbook. Rockbreaker and Fenric head down into the sewers. Down in the sewers the first return to the small dam. Fenric destroys the dam then continues on. They find a podium with a wheel attacked to it. Fenric turns the wheel and hears gears turning inside the podium. Fenric starts to dismantle the podium. He sees the wheel, after some gears, turns a vertical shaft going down into the ground. Fenric turns the wheel and opens and closes something. First a group of rats scurry past, then 4 Lizardfolk arrive. Fenric casts "Greese" on two of the lizard men and throws a torch into the fire, burning the 2 Lizardfolk. The 2 Lizardfolk not in the fire retreat. Fenric, out of spells for the day, leaves with Rockbreaker out of the sewers. Fenric goes cleans himself up and buys new clothes then heads back to "The Goofy Dog". Experience 573 Exp (+57.3 10% exp bonus) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Fenric Episodes